


湿漉漉

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	湿漉漉

王源准备洗澡的时候王俊凯去闹他，拿花洒开了水把王源淋湿，王源被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，还好王俊凯调的是温水，不算太刺激。

水流喷洒在王源脸上衣服上，一点点把王源T恤的布料变得黏腻贴身。

一开始是纯粹玩闹的，但是浴室湿气太重，好像起了雾，王源后退着躲避的样子很微妙。王俊凯捏着手柄的指尖松了又紧，两个人单纯的打闹有点变了味道。

这时候王源抬着手在前面无章法的挡，王俊凯站的不近，所以淋到王源身上的水其实比较少。可他才放松警惕想从角落溜走，转身的时候稍不注意，就被王俊凯粗暴的把水喷进眼睛。

眼睛有不适的感觉，王源皱了眉狼狈不堪，他觉得自己大概满脸都湿淋淋，水还沿着嘴唇往下滑，太奇怪了。

不知道哪根筋搭错，王源伸了舌头缓缓舔嘴角，沿着唇角画了一圈，入口的水滴寡淡无味，他嫌弃的吐舌。

水流停顿了一秒，耳边传来花洒水管的细微摩擦声，王源心里忐忑，下一瞬就被更加猛烈的水流喷了一脸。激射的细小水柱攻击性十足的拍到他脸上，王俊凯显然已经把开关开到最大，王源毫无准备，马上被呛到，还不小心喝了许多水。

王源整个人都很不好，揉了眼睛朦胧看见王俊凯拉起水管走近他。

浴室灯光打的王源白的更柔和，带着水珠的唇也是鲜艳的粉红，淋湿了的衣物暴露无防备的青涩曲线。

王俊凯绞起水管的手缓慢的绕圈，用力一握，将花洒捏的更紧。

他想起刚才王源伸出来舌头舔上唇的画面，在洒了整个浴室的暖黄灯光中，他独独看到突兀的那一处。暖色调无法包容王源舌尖的鲜红荡漾，它沿着那饱满的嘴唇舔过，柔而轻缓的勾住王俊凯脑袋所有紧绷的神经。

比起水流喷射的声音，更喧嚣难耐的是王俊凯掩盖不了的吞咽。喉结抖动，随着王源舌尖下咽一次又一次，蒸腾的湿气也解不了干渴。

王源觉得这已经超出玩笑的范围，王俊凯越走越近，怕是还要继续，于是他只得宣布：“我不玩了，要洗澡。”

王俊凯斜跨着腿不说话，沉着脸拿喷头继续喷他，王源被淋了几次，黑脸了，王俊凯才说：“你像刚刚那样舔啊。”

被这样一说，感觉无意间的举动被曲解，王源脸红的结巴，还觉得王俊凯很变态，只能一味说：“你出去吧，我要洗澡。”就要把王俊凯推到门外去。

王俊凯现在并不想走，王源推他，他趁势拉着王源的手，将王源压在一边。两个人脸很近，他盯着王源的眼睛，伸长舌头舔王源的嘴角。王源偏了头，又被他握着脖子掰回来，捧着脸在湿漉漉的浴室亲吻。

王源很软很甜，被王俊凯卷着吮吸，鲜艳的一截舌尖落进另一个人嘴里，红色偶尔从他俩难舍的交叠中漏出来。王源习惯性的抬头吞咽，王俊凯轻轻的吻他，在他唇上嘬一处，才依依的离开。

被吻过之后的王源更加可爱了，大而黑的眼珠里面全是王俊凯，有种娇憨的迷蒙，仿佛任人摆布的娃娃。王俊凯握着他下巴，用拇指摩擦他红艳的唇，指尖恶意的揉弄颜色湿润的唇珠，看见王源不满的皱眉。

怎么会这样呢。

王俊凯纳闷了，心里痒的疯狂，手上的力气也不控制。这双漂亮的唇被他用各种方式把玩很多次，可即使再用力再热情的亲吻，仍旧不够。

或许再放纵点，留下什么痕迹就好了。

王俊凯握着王源两颊的手缓慢往下，抚摸王源从圆领T恤里面露出来的修长脖颈。

王源缩了脖子，身上淋了水，时间一长就变得冰冷不适。王源向后退，脚踏在湿漉漉的浴室地板发出滑腻水声，王俊凯更加靠近，整个人罩住他，挡住了背后的灯光。

王源看不清王俊凯的表情，但王俊凯抚摸他脖子的手让他提心吊胆，锋利的爪子放在他命门，按压着血管的脉动，有种迫人的压力。然而王源不想反抗，甚至顺着王俊凯抚摸的动作，稍微的歪头，露出那段线条流畅的脆弱颈项。

王俊凯果然受到迷惑，俯身去舔舐，王源能确切感受到王俊凯的唇碰到自己脉搏的瞬间。王俊凯的吻温度太高，有种被他吞噬的火热，王源无助的闭上了眼，同时更加清楚的体会王俊凯在自己脖子上的动作。

王俊凯先是柔软湿黏的舔，后来大概认为这样温情的接触不够，干脆露了尖牙，一下咬住王源后颈大片皮肤，王源仰了头沉闷的哼，求饶说痛。

王俊凯听到他呜咽的求饶，也只停了那么一下，随即双手用力提起王源的腰，更加深的咬进他筋脉里面，炙热的鼻息喷出，咬合的深度让王源恐惧，脚尖都绷紧。

真的很痛，他的颤抖沿着每一寸肌肤传到埋首在他脖子的那个人嘴里，却仿佛令王俊凯更加兴奋。

王源是被咬住咽喉的猎物，无法挣扎的更加把自己送入捕食者口中，胸膛连着脖颈轻微起伏，连呼吸也是小心翼翼，害怕进一步的噬咬。王俊凯拘着他的腰，肆意在他身上留下痕迹，好久才松了口，舌尖在留下红色牙印的那处舔过，再埋头用力的吸，于是那一圈被鲜红的淤血凝结，于雪白的颈项中真是刺痛的显眼。

王俊凯慢悠悠的起身，离开王源脖子后还对他愉悦的笑，王源坚决的把他推出浴室，走之前王俊凯还歪着头仔细瞧，那抹红色在王源脖子上跋扈的占了一大片，看得出来会有多么痛。

 

王源关上门落了锁，呆呆开了花洒，水雾喷射中羞耻的感觉也轻了一点。刚留下的印记冰凉刺痛，勉强可以忽略，他飞快把湿淋变重的衣服都脱了，洗澡的动作也很自然。

湿气又一次在浴室蔓延，刚才的记忆被掩埋在厚重的水汽里，似乎没发生过一样。

只是洗头时不小心，洗发水的泡沫沿着后颈流过伤口，沁入鲜红的血色中。

王源嘶的痛呼一声，嘴里含糊的抱怨两句，却不敢伸手去碰，动作迅速的咬牙冲水，脸颊绯红。


End file.
